


The Tiefling and The Half Drow

by BunnyLexicon



Category: Original Work
Genre: For My sunshine, Gen, i hope you like this honey, whom I love very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon
Summary: A gift for Ashely, who I love more then There are stars in the sky. They brighten up my day like the sun does to the earth.Love you Sunshine!





	The Tiefling and The Half Drow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshleysMystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleysMystery/gifts).



> A story about My Girlfriends Tiefling, and My Drow elf, a little calm story!

It was a quiet day in the town of Sonata, not a soul was out in the rain or even in the nearby meadows and forests. It was a peaceful day, the kind of day where Adventures would just relax and rest.

A young Half Drow looked out the window of their little Cottage, wanting nothing more than to run around and explore the nearby areas. The Rain however, wasn't agreeable with their Friend and companion. That is if now was a good guess.

A young Tiefling Woman was ringing the rain from their hair, a frown on her face. She was less than happy to of walked outside and gotten completely soaked, the Cottage muffled most of the noise outside. “I wouldn't mind the water too much if this was a shower, but I don't think weird salt water from the sky counts as a bath.”

The Half Drow Merely smiled, handing their friend a towel. They were glad to see them alive and well, if a bit cold and wet. “Muffin, if it helps, I think the sky didn't specifically target you. The plants were thirsty is all!”

Accepting the towel Muffin smiled, wiping the Water off her arms and horns. “It didn't rain too much at the temple Lily, if it did I never really heard it. Gotta say, not a big fan of it so far. I guess it's better than ice though.”

Cocking their head to the side slightly, Lilith turned back to the window. The rain was picking up more, or at the very least coming down harsher. It was a good thing they both did the shopping yesterday. “Sorry, if you wanna take a shower I can get started on lunch? Is that okay? I don't think this is gonna let up anytime soon, sounds too ….angry? I'm gonna go with Angry.”

“.... Lilith Will there be-”

“There will be dessert, yes.”

 

  
Muffin didn't take too long in the shower, between already getting rained on and the promise of food they washed up quickly. Food was always good, especially when someone knows how to cook, even better when they're specifically cooking for you.

Being an Alchemist didn't leave much time to figure out how to make normal food, after all.

Drying off was fast enough, being at a higher temperature than most races had its perks, it always helped to drive away the chill. As Quickly as she could, she got dressed, before pausing. She didn't remember bringing in extra clothes, yet here they were. Figuring Lilith probably set them there along with the extra towel, they continued to get dressed. The smell of stew started to fill the cottage, no doubt from the Kitchen.

A familiar tune was being hummed, as well as the quiet buzz of magic being used. It was odd living with a bard, though not unpleasant. There was always a magic in the air, a familiar kind that didn't mean any ill will.

It felt safe in a way, it felt like a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary Sunshine, I love you so much, and I hope you will enjoy this, I know it starts short, but I promise you it gets longer! 
> 
> *hugs
> 
> Let's hope our nerds figure out their own feelings though.


End file.
